Even though crimes against persons have fallen dramatically in recent years, crimes against property, notably burglary, have not enjoyed the same rate of decline. One of the most effective deterrents to crimes against property is a security system.
Security systems are generally sophisticated devices which are complicated to install. As a result, installations are usually done by professionals. They have to carefully select, from the thousands of components available, those that are desirable or necessary for the security system for the particular installation they are making. They then snake the wires throughout the area to be protected in order to connect the final system. Even an installation in a small house or office runs into thousands of dollars.
While some do-it-yourself security systems are available, they are still difficult and time-consuming to install. In addition, the average homeowner or small business operator does not have the requisite expertise to select the proper components which are required for an effective system. It is especially important that the parts be matched so that the system works properly.